


Let's Give Them Something to Talk About

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: mini_fest, Ficlet, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All first Christmases are a bit awkward, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Give Them Something to Talk About

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).



> Thank you to **SDK** and **Badgerlady** for the beta.

"You nervous?" 

Scorpius looked at James's reflection in the mirror before adjusting the final button of his robes.

"I could ask you the same."

James laughed. "Pretty sure your father would have killed me by now if that was his plan. There's no reason to wait until Boxing Day to do the deed."

"Never underestimate a Slytherin." Scorpius walked to James and stood between his legs, sucking in a breath when James's hands went to his arse. "They are very good at plotting."

"You think I haven't learned that by now?" James stood, his hands running up Scorpius's back. "My brother taught me as much."

Scorpius snickered. "Albus is a wanker." 

"Don't I know it. Gets a ton of fanny, though."

Scorpius screwed up his face. "He can have it." 

"I much prefer cock myself." James leaned in and pressed his lips to Scorpius's. Scorpius couldn't keep himself from pulling James closer, deepening the kiss, their erections rubbing against each other through their robes.

"Your family is expecting us," Scorpius said when they finally broke apart, panting. 

"Fortunately they don't stand on ceremony." James tried to kiss him again but Scorpius pulled back. James cocked his head. "You _are_ nervous."

Scorpius swallowed. 

He knew what was expected of him with his own family, such as dressing properly for supper at his grandparents' manor no matter the occasion. They were formal. Rigid. Cool. 

James's was so very different. Ten times the size. Informal. Quirky. Warm. 

It was off-putting. 

"You've already met everyone there, Scorpius," James said, taking both Scorpius's hands in his. 

"Not all at once." Scorpius floundered, unsure how else to explain his trepidation. "It's Christmas." 

Scorpius bent his head, resting it against James's shoulder. James's hand came up to his nape, his fingers rubbing gently. 

"The first of many, I hope," James added softly. When Scorpius looked up, James said, "Nothing you can do will make them dislike you."

"What if I spill my drink or break a plate?"

James huffed a laugh. "You'll have to do better than that. Do you know how many grandchildren there are running around in that house? Some of the dishes have been repaired so many times you can practically see the magic holding them together."

Scorpius's lips twitched. "What if I show up pissed as a newt?"

"Uncle George and Aunt Angelina end up singing Quidditch chants at the top of their lungs with Uncle Charlie every time he comes back from Romania."

"Nothing fazes them, does it?" Scorpius said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Nope." James smiled. "You'll just have to get used to the madness."

"I suppose so." Scorpius exhaled. "Ready?"

"Always." James grinned. 

They walked out into the living room so they could Floo to the Burrow, and Scorpius stopped dead. 

"What if they find out about the knickers?" Scorpius said, voice barely above a whisper. 

"How would they find out about that?" 

Scorpius pointed toward the Christmas tree. 

"The presents." James's mouth fell open. "They're at the Burrow. It's a spell Grandma Molly uses."

"We can still stay home," Scorpius said hopefully. He really didn't want to face the assembled Potters and Weasleys now.

James shook his head, holding Scorpius's hand tighter, as if he feared Scorpius would flee. 

Which he was considering.

"No reason to as one of two things will happen." James held up his index finger. "Aunt Fleur will tell us where to get _ze finest lingerie in all of France_ ," he finished in a terrible French accent. 

He paused, humming to himself for a moment. "That or Uncle Bill will tell you a proper wizard doesn't wear anything beneath his robes."

"Bloody hell." Scorpius rubbed his hands over his face. 

"Wait." James was eyeing him. 

"What now?"

"You got me knickers for Christmas?" James groaned. "My dad will be there."

Scorpius smirked, pleased the focus would be on James more than himself. "Then it's a good thing that they're Gryffindor red."


End file.
